Sarroth's Fate
by XXxBeautyfromAshesxXX
Summary: Kalina's home planet has been invaded by an alien species. So, her protector/pet and her are forced to flee to Earth in search of help. Can the Teen Titans help to regain her planet? After meeting the Titans, will she want to go back? ...I'm not sure where I am going with it so summary will change. I will hopefully have a better cover image soon!
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy the story. Please tell me what you think! How I can fix it and make it better? Adding, deleting, changing...anything! Also, should I change Kallah's name? Is it too close to Kalina? **

Kalina ran as fast as she could, feeling the ground tremble underneath her as bolts of energy hit the ground behind her. She couldn't find Kallah anywhere and was running out of time quickly. She wrapped her arms around her body and flung air underneath her to speed her up as she looked for her pet. "Kallah!? Where are you?" Kalina screamed as she looked around desperately for her friend and pet.

"Kalina, I am here," Kallah said as he ran towards her gracefully. Kalina made the air beneath her disappear and ran over to her friend as fast as she could. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him close to her. Kallah wrapped his paw around her and then said "we need to leave before they discover us."

Kalina looked up to her friend with wide eyes, full of fear. "I don't want to leave my family and friends. This is my planet, my home. I don't know anywhere or anything else Kallah."

Kallah looked down upon his friend with sympathy. _I know, my friend. However, if we do not leave, we will be killed._ Kallah pondered a moment on how to say that nicely when he looked up and seen an enemy scout searching for them. It had wings of an insect and the face of a man with black hair. Its red eyes pierced through the sky as it searched. Kallah frantically looked down at Kalina then made his decision. Acting quickly, he scooped her up onto his back and ran into the deep, dark forest. "Kalina, this will be your last time to say goodbye. We need to leave unless you want us both to die."

Kalina thought about that statement for a minute then closed her eyes and sighed. She knew her friend was right, as much as she hated to admit it. She said a final goodbye to her country, friends, and family in her mind. "You're right," she said, "I have said my goodbyes. We should leave before I change my mind." Kallah chuckled slightly and once he seen the scout could not see him, he flapped his wings and took off to the only safe planet he knew he could fly to: Earth.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

The last slice is mine," Cyborg said as he slowly started to reach for it. Then a green hand slapped it back.

"No way dude, the slice is mine!" Beast Boy said as he reached for the slice even faster but then stopped when he seen Starfire's eyes turn green. She pounded the table and cars that were behind her flew up and down as the ground shook.

"The slice is mine," she said, already putting mustard on it. Beast Boy and Cyborg quietly sobbed and Raven rolled her eyes as she went back to reading her book.

"Starfire beats you guys every time. I'm surprised you're not used to it by now," Robin interjected to the boys as they continued to wallow in their own pity. Robin chuckled at the sight of his friends crying. He looked up to the sky and noticed a flash of a speck. He didn't think anything about it and looked back down at his friends.

"Well, this has been fun. But, let's go home," Raven said as she put her book down and looked over at her teammates. Everyone shook their heads in agreement and they all stood up and left the pizza parlor, heading for home. As they walked into their tower, their alarm started to go off. Cyborg ran over to the computer and the others followed after him.

As he typed on the computer, he said, "There's something headed for earth. The computer can't figure out what it is. All its saying is it's big and coming at us quick."

"Titans, GO!" Robin shouted and with that they all headed for the T car in the garage. Once inside, Cyborg started up the rocket boosters and the roof of the garage flew open, showing the beautiful blue sky. He hit the red button and the rockets pushed the T car into the sky. Cyborg then hit another button and wings emerged on either side of the car.  
"Robin, what are the coordinates?" Cyborg asked as continued to punch buttons.

Robin paused for a moment and answered saying, "uh, Cy...it's right there in front of you." The Boy Wonder pointed and Cyborg followed his finger to the big crater that was now where the park used to be.

"Awe man! We're too late. Sorry T car," Cyborg said as he flew it down to the crash sight. Once the vehicle was on the ground, the Teen Titans made their way slowly over to the giant animal that had fallen from the sky. As they approached and got a closer look, they realized that there was a girl in the paws of the giant animal. They also realized the animal wasn't really an animal, but a real life dragon. Frightened and confused, they all took a step back.

"Dude! Is that a…," Beast Boy started, as each of their eyes widened except for Raven.

"Dragon," Raven finished as she made eye contact with Beast Boy.

**Again, I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Tell me what you think about it! :)**

The deep blue colored beast twitched and its eyes shot open, revealing its light green pupils. It seemed upset, possibly frightened, as it howled at the Titans, backing up and bringing the girl with it.

"So, do we fight it? Or do we just let it go?" Beast Boy asked as he hid behind Cyborg.

"BB, can you turn into a dragon and try to talk to it?" Cyborg asked as he jumped behind Starfire.

"Uh, I don't know. I guess I can try." Beast Boy said as he walked up to the beast and touched it carefully with one hand. He then morphed into a dragon and tried to speak to the strange invader of Earth.

"Hello, my name is Beast Boy. Where are you from?" He asked the blue beast, hoping it wouldn't get mad.

The beast was silent for a moment. It then looked down at the girl then back up to Beast Boy. "My name is Kallah, this is my master Kalina. We are from the planet Sarroth. We were invaded on our home planet so we left in order to survive. I need to find a safe place for us." Kallah said to the green beast who morphed to look like him.

"Okay, give me a minute and let me tell my friends. They may have an idea to help you." Beast Boy said in response. Kallah bowed his head in agreement and waited. Beast Boy morphed back into his normal self then talked to his teammates. "His name is Kallah and the girl is his master. Her name is Kalina. They are from the planet Sarroth but were invaded and had to come here to survive. He wants to find a safe place or planet for them." Beast Boy took a breath after saying such a mouthful.

The team thought for a minute, looking up at the beast then back at each other. Starfire then opened her mouth and said, "Perhaps the beast and the girl could stay with us! It would be truly glorious to have another friend and pet for Silky to play with!"

"I don't know, Star. Where exactly would we put a dragon? Besides, they probably want somewhere like their home planet. Beast Boy, did they say if the things invading their planet completely destroyed it? Could we maybe help them save it?" Robin asked.

BB turned back into the dragon and faced Kallah. "Have the aliens that invaded your planet completely destroyed it? Or could we come help you fight them?"

The beast contemplated before answering. "They were close to completely taking over. But, I do not think they are planning on destroying it. Our planet is in a very good location. It is the last stop before a long journey to the next planet. It is also good for farming. However, I do not think you and your friends will be powerful enough to help us."

BB said, "I think you will be surprised at just how powerful we are. I will tell my friends and see what they think." BB turned back to his human form and told the team what Kallah said.

"Well, I think we can defeat the aliens. If not, we could at least try. What do you think team?" Robin asked.

The team, except Raven, all let out a hearty "let's do it!" Which was met by a shoulder shrug from Raven.

"Then its settled," Robin said, "BB tell Kallah to lead the way and we will follow him." BB shook his head in compliance and changed back to a dragon once more.

"We are going to try and help, it can't hurt to try. Just lead the way and we will follow." He said to the dragon.

"Okay, but remember, you were warned." Kallah said as he held the girl into his paws again. He flapped his wings and took off into the air. The T car followed with its wings on each side. They flew for what seemed like forever.

"Oh man, this is taking so long." BB sighed.

"I agree with Beast Boy," Starfire said, "did the monster not say it was the last stop before a long journey? We are on a long journey right now, are we not?" Her question was met by nods until Robin pointed out the window.

"Look, he is starting to slow down. That planet must be Sarroth," Robin said. The planet was quite large in size. It had no rings around it and was a deep purple with a white fog around it.

"A planet this big, you'd think would have a pretty good defense. I wonder what kind of alien race could take over a planet with dragons on it." Raven thought out loud.

"I don't know. In fact I hadn't thought about it like that. So, now I am officially freaked out. Can we just turn around?" BB asked, shivering.

"No way," Robin said, "we owe it to them to try and help." BB swallowed and nodded in agreement.

"Look, the girl with Kallah is waking up," Starfire said. Kalina shook her head and held onto it.

"Oh, my head…Kallah…" She looked up and seen that they were headed to Sarroth. "Kallah, I thought that Sarroth was invaded. Did I just have a bad dream?"

"No, you are correct. It was invaded by the dirty Ardisians. But, when I landed, a group of friends said they would try and help defeat them. I do not think they will be able to and when they see the same thing, I am hoping they will help us find somewhere else to live."

**FYI, I don't know if that is how Beast Boy's powers really work. However, that is how they work for my story! Also, the alien species Ardisians is pronounced Ard-e-zee-ans and Sarroth is Suh-roth. Just in case anyone is wondering :) Don't forget to tell me what you think!  
**


End file.
